


A Lake with a Story

by deaddoh



Series: Pocket Universes [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, cool forest, mark's a sprite, sean's a traveler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Seán is a traveler, and Mark is a Forest Sprite.





	A Lake with a Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let the Water Protect You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152640) by [GalaxyKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty). 

Seán hums as he packs his bag for his small adventure. Making sure he has all he needs, including the list of ingredients his mother asked for. She sent him a letter not too long ago, requesting a few rare items for her brews. “Are you ready, Sam?” His dog barks, standing and looking to the door. “Ok then! Let’s get going.” Seán slings his bag onto his back and opens the door.

<+>

Seán smiles as he walks under the shade of the tall trees, watching his dog dart in and out of the treeline. The greenery moves with the wind as Seán checks his map, feeling the breeze against his hands.He makes a note to stop at a town for food and materials.

The traveler looks up from his map, seeing Sam pause.

“What is it boy?”

He slowly creeps up to where Sam is standing, his nose pointing out to the forest. Seán stares out, trying to see what Sam is seeing.

“Hey!”

Sam darts off into the trees, Seán in tow.

The dog keeps running despite it’s owner’s commands.

As the two keep running the space between the trees gets thinner and thinner, and suddenly opens up to a lake. Sam stops at the lake and sniffs at the water.

“Bad boy, Sam.” Seán gasps out, hunching over and severely out of breath.

He sits against a tree’s trunk and closes his eyes, taking deep breaths.

“What a cute wolf. I am not sure why he listens to a human.”

Seán opens his eyes and is startled to see a Forest Sprite giving Sam belly rubs.

“You’re a Forest Sprite,” he says, eyes wide.

The man with antlers smiles, “That I am. What brings you to the God’s lake?”

“My dog?” Seán replies, unsure.

“Dog?” The traveler stands, dusting off his pants.

“Yeah?”

“I thought he was a wolf? He looks like one.”

The Sprite looks confused, eyebrows pinched together.

“He’s part wolf.”

The Sprite hums and stands to his full height, towering over Seán.

“My name is Mark. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Mark bows, his antlers almost touching the ground.

“Seán, nice to meet you too,” he looks out to the lake.

“What makes this lake the God’s Lake?”

“The gods of Life and Earth came together here, forming the first storm.”

“I thought it was the wind and water gods who made the first storm.” Mark shakes his head, antlers almost hitting a branch.

“No. That’s simply incorrect. The Wind and Water goddesses came along after the storm.”

“Then how was there life without water?”

Mark sits by Sam, who cuddles right up to Mark. Seán follows suit, sitting next to Mark.

“This world came to be with the help of Light, Life, and Earth.” Mark begins.

“Earth gave the land it’s shape. Life brought animals and plants. Light gave animals sight and warmth.”

The leaves shiver with the breeze.

“But animals were dying and plants would shrivel. So Life and Earth came together here,” Mark gestures to the lake.

“The two were secret lovers, keeping their love quiet.” Mark adds, sounding sad. 

“They originally met to dance in secret, in this basin. And when they danced, clouds gathered.”

Mark points to the sky, which holds a few fluffy clouds.

“The clouds were so impressed, they cried.” Mark smiles and Seán looks out to the lake.

“The clouds cried so much the world gained all the water it needed to keep the animals alive and the plants from shriveling. And now the process still happens, even though Earth and Life don’t dance in this realm anymore.”

Seán smiles at the story, as he stands. “Thank you for the story, Mark. But now I have to leave.”

Mark stands too and smiles, “Then I hope to see you another time.” Mark bows.

“And I, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> atruetrashcan.tumblr.com


End file.
